Está na hora
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Tudo estava muito calmo até que chega a hora de alguém especial chegar


**A/N: Personagens que não me pertencem (C) James Cameron**

Neytiri sentava-se embaixo da sombra de uma das árvores que ficavam perto da Nova Árvore Lar. Ela respirava profundamente e lentamente, sentindo toda a energia a sua volta. Ela acariciava sua barriga sentindo o bebê que nasceria a apenas algumas semanas. O tempo de Grande Tristeza tinha ficado para trás, quando o povo do céu partiu, o que havia acontecido há dois anos atrás. Tudo estava silencioso e calmo até que algo assustou Neytiri.

-Bu! - Jake exclamou, pendurado de cabeça pra baixo em dos galhos que estavam próximos de sua esposa.

-Jake! - foi o que Neytiri conseguiu dizer - o que está fazendo aí?

-Tentando te assustar eu acho - Jake riu descendo da árvore e sentando-se do lado dela.

-_Skxawng_! - Neytiri riu com ele

-E o que você estava fazendo aqui? - Jake perguntou

-Nada - sua esposa respondeu - só pensando. Tantos do nosso povo foram sacrificados, eu sei que eles estão com Eywa agora

-Eu sei - Jake concordou tristemente - Realmente o povo do céu nunca pôde ver as maravilhas daqui.

-Estava pensando no meu pai Jake - Neytiri disse com os olhos fixos no chão - o que ele acharia de ter um neto

-Tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz e orgulhoso de você - Jake disse olhando para ela Neytiri sorriu - eu penso no que a Grace diria se soubesse qye eu vou ser pai.

-Ela também teria orgulho de você - Neytiri disse - você era como um filho pra ela

-É - Jake suspirou - ela diria : "Olha só! O cabeça de prego vai ser papai!"

Os dois riram. De repente Neytiri parou e Jake se preocupou.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou

-Nada - ela respondeu - foi só um chute. Acho que nosso filho queria rir com os pais dele.

Eles riram de novo, o que fez Jake ficar aliviado.

-Então - ele começou a dizer - acha que é um menino?

-Eu não sei - Neytiri respondeu - pode ser uma menina também

-Você já pensou em que nome vamos dar a ele ou ela? - Jake perguntou

-É costume esperar o bebê nascer para escolher seu nome. Quando os pais veem seu rosto pela primeira vez, sabem qual é o nome certo - ela respondeu

-Ah entendi - Jake assentiu - eu posso ser _Olo'eyktan _mas continuo sendo um _skxawng _às vezes.

Eles riram de novo. Neytiri deu um grito de dor. Jake olhou pra ela preocupado.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou - Outro chute?

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados

-Jake! - ela suspirou - o bebê! Está na hora!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Sua mente começou a trabalhar com fervor, pensando como levaria sua esposa em trabalho de parto para um lugar apropriado. Sem pensar direito, ele a tomou nos braços e começou a correr em direção a Àrvore Lar. Quando ele começou a escalar a imensa árvore, Neytiri olhou pra ele.

-Ma'Jake, o que está fazendo - ela perguntou

-Só fique calma e confie em mim - foi o que ele respondeu

Logo os Omaticaya perceberam a pressa de seu líder e compreenderam o que estava acontecendo

-_Minha esposa está dando a luz! Precisamos de ajuda - _o_ Olo'eyktan _gritava em em Na'vi.

Jake conseguiu chegar até onde ele e Neytiri costumavam dormir. Ele a deitou gentilmente na rede. Seu rosto estava coberto de preocupação. Neytiri apenas sorria enquanto Jake segurava sua mão

-Você tem que ficar calmo - ela disse.

-Eu estou preocupado com você - ele respondeu

-Não se preocupe - ela sorriu - Vamos ficar bem

Ambos estavm com as mãos na barriga dela, sentindo o bebê. Jake sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou pra ver quem era. Mo'at tinha vindo ajudar a filha.

-Espere lá embaixo Jakesully - ela disse

O olhar dele dizia"por que não posso ficar aqui?", mas sua mente compreendia os costumes

-Eu amo você- ele disse beijando a testa de Neytiri - _Eywa ngahu_

Assim Jake desceu a Árvore Lar com o coração apertado e preocupado. Horas se passaram e não havia nenhuma resposta. Quando ele finalmente decidiu se levantar, Mo'at tocou seu ombro de novo.

-Venha Jakesully - foi só o que ela disse e ele a seguiu.

Quando ele viu Neytiri, ela estava com o olhar perdido em um certo alguém. Jake se aproximou lentamente. Neytiri so encorajou. O bebê estava começando a acordar, bocejando lentamente e piscando os olhinhos.

-É uma menina - Neytiri disse

-Ela é... - Jake estava sem palavras - linda, é a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já vi na vida

A menininha sorriu para seu pai e Jake sorriu de volta, rindo. Ela af=garrou o dedo indicador enorme de seu pai com suas mãozinhas. Jake riu outra vez.

-Olha só - ele disse baixinho - ela tem 5 dedos

-Como o pai dela - Neytiri concordou

-Eu não sei porque - Jake disse - mas ela me lembra a Grace

-Então esse será o nome dela - Neytiri disse

-Você não acha estranho dar a ela um nome do povo do céu? - Jake perguntou

-Nosso _Olo'eyktan _veio do povo do céu - Neytiri sorriu - e eu gosto do nome Grace.

-Tudo bem então - Jake sorriu e assentiu, concordando - O nome dela é Grace.

-_Grace tsahaka Neytiri'ite_ - Neytiri disse - filha do _Olo'eyktan Omaticaya _

-Oi Grace - Jake sorriu para ela - eu sou seu _sem'pu_

Lágrimas de alegria encheram os olhos de Jake e Neytiri enquanto admiravam sua filha

**A/N: Senti falta de fics fluffy de Avatar em português então decidi escrever algumas**

**Dicionário Na'vi**

_skxawng - idiota_

_Olo'eyktan - líder do clã, grande guerreiro_

_Eywa ngahu - Eywa esteja com você_

_Grace tsahaka Neytiri'ite - Grace a filha de Neytiri_

_sem'pu - papai_

_Omaticaya - nome do clã_

**Obrigada por ler! Por favorzinho,(kkk) deixe um comentário!**


End file.
